Change of Heart
by LovePercabeth818
Summary: AU. Clary Fray has just moved to New York with her mother and step father. There, she meets Jace Lightwood, a mysterious guy at her school. As they get closer, Clary will find things out about him she never imagined. Does this end up putting everyone in danger?


**Hellllooo, lovelies! First off, if you're reading my other stories, I'm sorry I haven't updated them. It's been forever. Like, way too long. Sorry 'bout that. Major writer's block and some intense end of the year school work along with exams have just about killed me and made sure I have no life. Which I pretty much don't...**

**Anywhoo, this idea popped into my head, and I wanted to get it published before I forgot about it. **

**So, please, enjoy!**

* * *

Change of Heart

Chapter 1

_~O~ Who knows what's right ~O~_

_The lies keep getting thinner_

_My age has never made me wise_

_But I keep pushing on and on and on and on_

__Nothing Left To Say/Rocks_Imagine Dragons__

The giant stone building loomed in front of me. _Brooklyn High School. _My new school. My mom, my step dad, and me had moved up here a week ago because my step dad, Luke, had been offered to buy and manage a bookstore , _bam_. Here we are, and here I am.

I took a deep breath and stood a little straighter before taking the few steps up to the entrance. I saw typical high schoolers crowded around and talking. Girls in too tight clothing and too much makeup on huddled together and giggled at the boys who passed. Athletic looking guys leaned on the walls and smirked at the girls that walked by.

I had to stifle a snort. I couldn't stand those girls who threw themselves at guys. I had no patience or respect for them. I had bright, flaming red hair with exuberant and lively green eyes with a sprinkle of freckles across my cheeks and nose. And I refused to wear makeup.

Let's just say I didn't fit in very well. I was the girl huddled up in the corner with a good book or with my notebook, drawing a scenic view. I loved drawing. I felt like I could express myself through it, without words.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. I continued my walk past all the people and into the school, heading to the office. I opened the door and saw a kind looking middle aged woman sitting behind a desk.

I approached her. "Hi," I said tentatively.

She glanced up at me through long lashes and gave me a kind smile. "Hi, sweetie. How may I help you?"

"I'm the new student here."

She looked down and grabbed a folder with a few papers nestled inside it. "Ah, you must be Clarissa Fray," she said, handing me the folder.

"Clary," I immediately responded. I hated being called Clarissa.

She smiled again. "My apologies, dear. In the folder is your schedule and a map of the school. I hope you enjoy it here. Let us know if you need help with anything, okay?"

I held up the folder and gave a small smile. "Yes, ma'am. Thank you."

I left the office and studied my schedule. Great, math first. A great start to the day. I pulled out the map and began my trek to the first classroom.

I eventually found it and entered, noticing there were only a few other people already in there. The teacher seated at the desk was an older woman, reading a book. She didn't exactly seem like the friendliest person out there. I took a deep breath and approached her.

"Hello. I'm Clary Fray, the new student."

She looked up, irritated. "Yes, yes. I'm Ms. Burns. You will be seated right there." She pointed to a seat in the middle, a few rows back.

I sighed and took a seat. School had started only a week ago, so I wasn't very behind, but it still sucked to move while school had already started.

Students started to gradually file in, none of them so much as sparing a glance at me. As the seats around me filled up, the seat to my right remained empty.

Just seconds before the bell rang, a boy walked in. Now, I'm not one to gawk, but this boy sure caught my attention. His body was fit, but lean and tall. He had a halo of light, golden colored hair with light, deep brown eyes. I couldn't help but stare.

"Sorry I was almost late, Ms. Burns," he said, shuffling to occupy the seat beside mine. He sat down and glanced at me, our eyes meeting for a split second. I hurriedly looked back down, my face burning.

"Hi."

I looked back at him, surprised this gorgeous boy had paid me any attention. "Uh, hi," came my intelligent answer. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _I mentally face palmed.

"I'm Jace Lightwood," He introduced himself, sticking out a hand for me to shake.

I grabbed his hand and shook, willing myself not to blush and act like a complete idiot. "Clary Fray. Nice to meet you."

He smiled crookedly at me. "Ditto." He faced back towards the front, turning his attention to the teacher.

I tried my best to immerse myself into what she was talking about, but to no avail. I started thinking about my old home, where I had left my best friend, Simon. Simon had been a sort of social outcast like me, so we instantly became friends. We were both devastated when I had to move, but we promised we'd keep in touch.

Suddenly, a hand came down on my desk with a loud smack, pulling me out of my reverie. I looked up to see Ms. Burns stalking back up to the front. She turned back around and glared at me.

"You know, Miss Fray, that being in school requires you to actually _pay attention_?"

I blushed and mumbled a quick, "Sorry," ignoring the snickers around the room.

I stayed focused the rest of the class, taking notes when necessary. I noticed Jace kept sneaking glances at me when he thought I wasn't looking. The one time I turned to him and we met eyes, though, his eyes remained expressionless, but he smiled crookedly, and I allowed myself a small smile back.

When the dismissing bell rang, I packed up my belongings and headed out to the hallway, once again pulling out my schedule and school map to find my next class. As I was looking down and reading, I bumped painfully into someone, knocking both of us to the floor, sprawled out on our backs. I looked up and saw a girl my age with light brown hair and chocolate eyes.

"I'm so sorry-" I began.

She cut me off. "No, no, it's fine. I needed a good bump to the head." She smiled shyly at me.

We both gathered our stuff and straightened up.

I stuck my hand out. "I'm Clary, by the way."

She shook my hand. "Allyson, or Ally, for short."

I smiled at her, earning a smile back. Looks like I might not have a friendless year after all.

* * *

Turns out, Allyson and I had all the same classes. We also sat together at lunch, and we bonded and quickly became friends. I was glad I met someone I could connect with. Allyson seemed the same way.

We both had a lot of the same personality traits, too. We both were almost outcasts, but not quite, loving to read and draw.

Throughout the day, I noticed Jace, who was also in most of my classes, hung out with what some people would label the "popular kids/jocks". That didn't surprise me.

At the end of the day, after the end of the day bell rang, Allyson and I had been walking down the hallway when we saw a crowd up ahead. Both of us, being shorter than everyone else, pushed through to see what was going on.

In the middle of all the commotion stood Jace and another boy with hair as black as night. The other boy saw me and met my eyes, causing a shiver to go through me.

Jace was tensed up, his jaw clenched, while the other boy seemed eerily calm.

Jace finally tore his eyes away from the black haired boy and strode purposefully to the doors, shoving through them.

Everyone stared after him, shocked, except for the boy that had been arguing with Jace, who strode away in the opposite direction.

Huh. Looks like there was more to Jace Lightwood than meets the eye.

**Phew. I'm pooped. Ha, and that wasn't even long.**

**Well, tell me what you think, lovelies! I hope you enjoyed it(:**

**Now, I'm not sure when I'll be able to update, but hopefully soon.**

**~~DivergentHalfBloodMarauder~~5/21/13~~**


End file.
